Fuite
by Frasyl
Summary: Camus se rend en Sibérie après avoir appris des nouvelles inquiétantes de Hyoga. Yaoi soft


_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

_Note : OS écrit en réponse à un défi sur le thème du couple Camus/Hyoga et une phrase : Je ne te fuirais pas_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Sibérie**

Camus pénétra dans la petite isba apparemment déserte. De la vaisselle dans l'évier, des affaires traînant ça et là et même un livre ouvert retournée sur la table basse prouvaient néanmoins qu'elle était bien occupée en ce moment. La cheminée semblait éteinte depuis longtemps, apparemment Hyoga devait être sorti depuis le matin et on était qu'en début d'après-midi. Comme Camus ne l'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée, rien ne prouvait qu'il rentre bientôt.

Il voulait le faire mais s'en était abstint au dernier moment. Une intuition étrange que s'il prévenait son disciple de sa visite, ce dernier aurait disparu à son arrivée pour une destination inconnue. Qu'importe, il avait vécu dans cette isba bien des années, il s'y sentait chez lui tout autant que ses disciples.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre récemment par Isaak qu'il rendait souvent visite à Hyoga et que ce dernier vivait les trois quarts de l'année ici, passant le reste de son temps au Japon et quelques rares visites au Sanctuaire. Et encore, il fallait presque qu'il y soit convoqué par le Grand Pope. Mais depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu lui rendre visite à lui, son maître, au temple du Verseau ? En y réfléchissant après le départ d'Isaak, venu en mission pour le compte de Poséidon et qui lui en avait profité pour passer le voir, Camus s'était dit, bien trop longtemps.

C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à venir ici, après en avoir informé Shion. Camus fit quelques pas dans le salon et posa son sac sur la table basse avant de ressortir cherché du bois. Comme à son habitude, la remise en contenait du coupé que Hyoga avait eu la bonne idée de prévoir. Ayant été élevé ici, son disciple savait très bien se prémunir des grosses tempêtes qui parfois faisaient rage dans ce lieu isolé de tout. Tout en prenant quelques bûches et du petit bois pour démarrer le feu, il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi le jeune homme avait fait un tel choix. Dans l'avion le menant ici, il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir au comportement récent de son disciple.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que la guerre contre Hadès s'était finalement terminée avec la mort de tous les chevaliers d'or. Il leur en avait fallut presque deux pour que Zeus acceptent enfin de les ressusciter. Pendant ce laps de temps, son disciple comme ses compagnons avaient passés beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital avant qu'ils ne puissent, tous les cinq, revenir s'occuper du Sanctuaire. Heureusement les autres chevaliers d'argent et de bronze survivants avaient assuré la continuité de ce dernier, se débrouillant tant bien que mal avec le concours de toutes les bonnes volontés et la présence de Saori qui passait son temps entre le Japon et la Grèce.

Quand ils avaient tous été ressuscité et étaient revenus au Sanctuaire, Hyoga en avait été visiblement très heureux. Ils avaient à ce moment passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, se retrouvant parfois pour des longues soirées dans le temple du Verseau avec un échiquier entre eux. Le rire de son disciple avait alors empli le vieux temple froid, semblant parfois le réchauffer de sa seule présence. Et puis, après quelques mois, alors que la paix semblait enfin s'installer durablement, il avait été décidé de laisser une chance de « vie normale » aux jeunes chevaliers et les cinq bronzes, comme d'autres, étaient repartis au Japon ou dans leur pays d'origine, pour essayer d'y suivre des études. A ce moment Hyoga avait à peine seize ans et tout comme ses camarades avait semblé heureux de cette nouvelle.

Il revint régulièrement au Sanctuaire pendant l'année qui suivi et puis ses visites s'estompèrent progressivement. Camus, alors fort occupé avec ses pairs pour rebâtir le Sanctuaire et faire régner l'ordre, ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte de suite. Peut-être ressentait-il parfois une impression de vide et de froid dans son temple, mais comme toujours, il rejeta au loin ses sensations en se plongeant dans le travail.

Les deux années qui suivirent furent marquées par le retour à la vie d'un certains nombre de leurs anciens ennemis et de beaucoup de démarches et de déplacements pour maintenir le fragile équilibre de la paix. Le temps avait filé pour le chevalier du Verseau comme pour ses pairs et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Hyoga avait presque déserté le Sanctuaire et son temple.

Bien sûr, plusieurs fois Camus s'était étonné et même parfois inquiété de cette absence, mais s'était rassuré, peut-être un trop facilement s'était-il avoué dans l'avion, en l'imaginant plongé dans des études prenantes et une vie enfin normale d'adolescent de son âge au Japon, entouré de ses camarades de toujours.

Les révélations récentes d'Isaak l'avait complètement bouleversé et même si son disciple ne le remarqua en rien, fortement contrarié. Pourquoi donc un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans irait s'exiler au bout du monde, dans cette contrée hostile, sans en avoir l'absolue nécessité ? C'est l'une des réponses qu'il était venu chercher ici.

Il posa le bois à son emplacement habituel et démarra le feu qui crépita bientôt dans la cheminée. Il ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'arrêtant la main sur la poignée juste avant de l'ouvrir. Et si Hyoga avait décidé de s'y installer ? Après tout, il semblait vivre ici la majeure partie de l'année et sa chambre avait toujours été plus vaste que celle des apprentis. Il se décida à l'ouvrir pour vérifier et fut presque tétanisé de la retrouver comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille.

Les étagères contenant ses livres étaient propres et aucune poussière ne s'était déposée ça et là comme il s'y attendait. Plus étonnant encore la chambre n'avait pas cette odeur de renfermé qu'il y retrouvait parfois quand il revenait d'une longue absence. Il y avait même un bouquet de fleurs fraîches trônant sur une des tables de nuit, impeccable elles aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit et constata qu'il était fait, comme attendant son retour… Pourtant elle semblait bien inoccupée.

Saisi d'un doute, il posa son sac sur le lit et franchit les quelques mètres le menant à l'autre chambre et l'ouvrit. Les traces d'occupation étaient là, nettement visibles. Presque trop. Hyoga n'avait jamais été ordonné mais là… des canettes vides ou à moitié consommée… des paquets de gâteaux et bonbons dans le même état… des affaires propres en équilibre sur une chaise et des papiers roulés en boule dans les quatre coins de la chambre. La pauvre poubelle de bureau débordait de toutes sortes de détritus, bureau sur lequel s'entassaient pêle-mêle bouquins et classeurs où la couche de poussière prouvait largement qu'ils n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis belle lurette. Et le pire était cette sensation de froid, même lui en frissonna. Ce n'était pas un froid classique, plutôt comme un vide glacial, une sensation d'immense tristesse émanait de cette chambre. Dans un coin à terre, à côté du lit, l'ordinateur portable clignotait, semblant être la seule trace de vie dans ce capharnaüm.

Camus s'en approcha lentement comme pour vérifier que oui, son disciple vivait bien là. L'écran s'alluma quand il le frôla. Il put constater qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière dessus et un petit texte apparut. Il s'assit sur le lit complètement défait pour pouvoir le lire :

_« J'ai si mal ce soir…. je voudrais tant pouvoir me laisser partir… mais je n'en ai pas le droit… demain peut-être arriverais-je à me faire une raison et à oublier… ou à finalement avoir le courage de cesser cette lutte perdue d'avance… »_

Camus se releva brusquement et fébrilement se mit à chercher les traces de cosmos du Cygne, en prenant garde à ne pas révéler le sien. Après de longues minutes il finit enfin par le sentir. Il fut à deux doigts de courir illico le rejoindre mais encore une fois s'en abstint. Toujours cette étrange intuition qui le mettait en garde. Il ressortit de la chambre et la referma, refusant de s'immiscer davantage de cette façon dans la vie et les secrets de Hyoga. Il préférait lui parler et apprendre de lui ce qui le faisait tant souffrir… se reprochant déjà de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt. Et son disciple était visiblement à bout… pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Il se changea et fit le ménage dans la salle commune tout en surveillant que le feu ne s'éteigne pas, rentra de nouveau du bois, vérifia le groupe qui alimentait la petite isba en électricité, enfin s'occupa ou du moins tenta-t-il de le faire. Mais instinctivement son cosmos restait en permanence tendu vers celui de son disciple, surveillant de loin qu'il allait bien.

Une longue attente commença alors pour le Verseau. La nuit tomba vite mais Hyoga ne rentrait toujours pas. Il se fit à manger, prépara machinalement une assiette supplémentaire au cas où… et attendit. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Il avait fini par s'assoupir dans le canapé quand un bruit de chute et un juron le tira de sa torpeur. La porte était grande ouverte et un homme gisait par terre :

- Bordel de merde… jura l'homme en se redressant et se dévoilant par la même occasion à la lueur des flammes. Hyoga, Enfin !

Le Cygne se releva péniblement, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et chancela sur ses jambes dans un équilibre précaire sous les yeux éberlués de son maître. A tâtons, il chercha le bouton de la lumière qui inonda soudain la pièce, révélant la présence de Camus sur le canapé. Hyoga le regarda longuement sans rien dire avant d'éclater soudain de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de briser le fragile équilibre qu'il maintenait et le faire retomber à terre, se tordant toujours de rire.

Stupéfait, Camus se leva mais le Cygne n'en rigola que plus encore. Le Verseau s'apprêtait à lui lancer une répartie bien sentie quand une chose le choqua, ce rire n'avait rien de joyeux. Au contraire, il était comme forcé, amer et horriblement triste. Il cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et Hyoga se releva encore une fois, toujours aussi péniblement, et lui lança un :

- Disparait !

Chargé de haine et de rancœur qui laissa Camus abasourdi et sans voix.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Hyoga se dirigea, d'un pas incertain, vers le coin cuisine et farfouilla dans un placard pour en sortir un paquet de gâteau qu'il déchira pour se servir avant de se retourner vers le salon d'où le Verseau n'avait pas bougé commençant à comprendre le comportement, immédiat du moins, de son disciple.

- T'es encore là ? dit ce dernier d'une voix traînante qui acheva de convaincre Camus, Hyoga était complètement ivre et le croyait tout droit sorti de son imagination ! Alors hanter mes nuits ne te suffit plus maintenant ? continua le Cygne en fourrant un autre gâteau dans sa bouche.

Il s'était appuyé aux placards pour se maintenir debout, mais même comme cela, chancelait dangereusement… Camus se demanda aussi furtivement si les gâteaux et les bonbons consistaient sa nourriture principale vu qu'il en avait trouvé des stocks phénoménaux dans les placards de cuisines :

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre une nourriture plus consistante, dit le Verseau calmement en se rasseyant sur le canapé, décidé à faire parler le Cygne et savoir ce qui le perturbais autant dans le fait de le voir ici… et pourquoi il hantait soi-disant ses nuits :  
- Et en plus tu parles ! répondit ce dernier en souriant. C'est nouveau ça, constata-t-il en penchant le tête de côté d'une façon qui aurait été certainement comique dans une autre situation

Il abandonna le paquet de gâteau sur le plan de travail et se dirigea, toujours aussi incertain vers la cheminée. Là il resta un moment à la regarder, sans paraître comprendre pourquoi le feu y brûlait déjà.

Cela va le mettre sur la voie… pensa naïvement Camus.

Mais non. Même pas. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se retourna de nouveau vers son maître, enfin ce qu'il croyait être la vision de son maître plus exactement :

- Bon… alors pourquoi ai-je l'honneur de ta visite ce soir ? demanda-t-il. D'accord je suis bourré… et même complètement bourré… mais c'est quand même étrange tout ça…

Il chancela jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y laissa lourdement tomber, restant un instant silencieux :

- Camus… tu sais qu'à cause de toi, je souffre le martyre moi ! dit-il soudain. Oh je sais bien que dans ton petit temple parfait, avec tes amis parfaits, là-bas au Sanctuaire, dans ta petite vie si parfaite, tu te préoccupes peu de tes disciples mais comme ce soir tu es là et que tu parais si… vrai, et bien je vais te dire moi !

Le Verseau sursauta malgré lui. Il y avait tant de rancœur et de reproches dans sa voix ! Et tant de souffrance dans ses yeux bleus, pourtant extrêmement voilés par l'alcool en ce moment ! Mais que lui reprochait-il donc de si grave ? Qu'avait-il donc loupé pour que l'enfant si joyeux soit devenu ce jeune homme si aigri ?

Hyoga ferma les yeux, comme abattu par l'ampleur de sa propre souffrance, laissant un instant le loisir à Camus de revivre leur retrouvaille, leurs longues soirées et leur complicité toute nouvelle. C'est vrai qu'il s'était un peu laissé aller à ce moment, à bien plus de tendresse qu'il n'avait du le faire tout au long de son éducation de chevalier de glace. Mais les conditions n'étaient plus les mêmes. Hyoga n'avait plus besoin de lui pour apprendre alors, ils pouvaient devenir amis maintenant.

Le Cygne rouvrit ses grands yeux. Deux profonds lacs bleus où perlaient maintenant des larmes :

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, reprit-il, pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je n'étais qu'un adolescent… Comment aurais-je pu résister à ce soudain changement ? Comment pensais-tu qu'allait réagir mon esprit et même mon corps s'éveillant ? Ta soudaine tendresse… tes regards devenus soudains beaucoup plus doux et tes sourires… toi qui durant mon enfance n'avait jamais eu que des ébauches de sourires alors qu'à ce moment Isaak et moi, on faisait tout pour te faire plaisir ! Tu as gagné en quelque sorte… je suis devenu fou amoureux de toi Camus… tellement fou que je ne sais plus comment vivre sans toi… et ça va finir par me rendre dingue !

Le Verseau s'était tétanisé. Mais Hyoga continuait, impitoyable, souriant maintenant alors que ses larmes inondaient son doux visage :

- J'avais toujours cru que l'amour était une chose merveilleuse… Tu m'as fait découvrir qu'il pouvait devenir la pire punition au monde… Toi, mon maître… mon père…t u ne voies en moi qu'un enfant ! Et ça, tu vois Camus, ça fait horriblement mal !

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Camus se leva et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Hyoga réalisa-t-il à ce moment qu'il était vraiment là ? Peu importe, il laissa doucement son cosmos monté alors que le Cygne pleurait toute sa peine sur son épaule et l'endormit. Bientôt sa respiration se stabilisa et devint plus régulière. Les sanglots s'étaient tus mais Camus les entendait encore… ils raisonnaient même douloureusement dans son cœur.

Ooo000ooO

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Hyoga s'éveilla. Une douce odeur de café et de croissant chaud embaumaient sa chambre. Il sourit à ce souvenir, car ce ne pouvait en être qu'un, et ouvrit les yeux, résigné à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Sa tête était comme prête à éclater, mais rien de plus normal après la cuite qu'il avait prise…

Il se redressa en sursaut en constatant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Camus. Que faisait-il là ? Etait-il tellement ivre qu'il n'avait pas pu rejoindre sa propre chambre ? Il se leva presque paniqué, et sortit, en caleçon, dans le couloir pour s'arrêter de nouveau net. L'odeur n'était pas un souvenir ! Il y avait quelqu'un ici !

Il remonta le petit couloir desservant les deux chambres et la salle de bain pour atteindre la pièce commune et découvrit de dos, en train de finir de préparer le déjeuner :

- Camus ?  
- Ah Hyoga, répondit ce dernier en se retournant, ce n'est pas tout à fait prêt. Va prendre une douche en attendant, je t'ais préparé des affaires propres !

Sur quoi, le Verseau retourna à sa préparation :

- Dépêche-toi ! Tu va prendre froid ainsi et prend aussi le verre d'aspirine sur la table, rajouta-t-il.  
- Camus… commença Hyoga en prenant toutefois le verre où finissait de fondre effectivement des cachets et en l'avalant rapidement.  
- Va prendre une douche Hyoga, le coupa Camus sans se retourner, on parlera après… je te le promets…

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une demande, mais quelque chose poussa quand même le Cygne à lui obéir sans insister davantage. Et puis, cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à un plan pour partir au plus vite si son maître décidait de s'incruster ici. D'abord, pourquoi était-il là ?

Camus se retourna après son départ. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait d'abord mis Hyoga au lit, dans son lit, refusant de le porter dans cette chambre morbide qu'était devenue la sienne, et l'avait déshabillé pour le coucher, ne lui laissant que son caleçon.

Et ce qu'il avait découvert en faisant ça l'avait empli d'une colère froide. Hyoga était plein de bleus et coups divers. Il ne s'entraînait pas, il se massacrait ! Il maudit silencieusement la terre entière mais se maudit surtout lui-même ! Il n'avait rien vu ou plutôt rien voulu voir ! Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué les soudaines rougeurs de l'adolescent quand il surprenait son regard se promenant sur son corps, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué le trouble de son cosmos ! Mais il avait préféré croire que le Cygne guérirait bien vite de cette passade guidée uniquement par l'éveil d'un adolescent… C'était tellement plus simple et bien plus facile que d'affronter ce qu'il avait, lui, au fond du cœur.

Il était un chevalier des glaces, il avait réagi comme tel, en enfouissant ce qu'il sentait naître au plus profond de lui sous une couche de glace oubliant une chose primordiale, Hyoga n'avait jamais su réagir ainsi.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux chevaliers s'installaient l'un en face de l'autre pour un petit déjeuner dans une étrange ambiance et un silence gêné.

Hyoga, un peu anxieux, attendait de savoir ce que son maître lui voulait avant de lui signifier son départ pour le Japon, mais Camus restait obstinément silencieux. D'accord la parole n'avait jamais été son fort, mais tout de même, au bout de tant de temps, il aurait pu trouver quelque chose à lui dire ! Mais pour l'instant, Hyoga profitait de ce petit déjeuner et savourait à leurs justes valeurs, les croissants et tout ce qu'avait préparé Camus. Un bon quart d'heure passa où chacun se contenta de manger en se regardant à peine :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? demanda finalement le Cygne à qui le silence pesait de plus en plus.  
- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?  
- Non. Pas du tout et d'ailleurs à ce propos, je ne vais pas pourvoir te tenir compagnie beau…  
- Je ne te laisserais pas me fuir Hyoga, le coupa calmement Camus, de même que je ne fuirais pas moi non plus…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hyoga surpris par ce discours totalement inattendu.  
- Que personne ne t'attend au Japon, contrairement à ce que tu vas me dire. Que Isaak ne n'a pas prévu de visite de toi dans l'immédiat non plus, si toutefois tu y pensais. Et du côté du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope ne t'a pas convoqué non plus. Une autre tentative de fuite peut-être ? Ou acceptes-tu d'enfin me parler ?  
- Et de quoi pourrais-je bien te parler ? demanda Hyoga bravache, enfin tentant désespèrent de l'être.  
- Des coups que tu as sur tous le corps, par exemple… ou pourquoi tu as subitement arrêté tes études… ou encore pourquoi tu me fuis systématiquement… ou de ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me parles enfin !  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire… tenta encore le Cygne déstabilisé  
- Soit, concéda Camus en repoussant les restes du petit-déjeuner loin de lui, ne conservant qu'une tasse de café qu'il remplit à nouveau. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais le faire et rectifies-moi si je fais fausse route, d'accord ?

Hyoga déglutit péniblement se demandant maintenant à quelle sauce son maître allait le cuisiner. Et surtout ce qu'il comptait faire, car il semblait bien près de lui infliger une des leçons dont il avait le secret :

- Maître… plaida-t-il.  
- Maître ? le coupa Camus, je ne suis plus ton maître depuis bien longtemps Hyoga. Tu es aujourd'hui aussi puissant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Hyoga allait protester mais le Verseau le fit taire de la main. Ce n'est pas vraiment le propos d'ailleurs, ou alors peut-être de loin car vois-tu Hyoga, moi aussi, j'ai faillit à mon devoir en te retrouvant après ma résurrection. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à ce qui allait se passer, j'étais simplement heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi et qu'on puisse enfin se voir autrement que comme un maître et son élève. Bien sûr j'étais loin de me douter que l'engouement que tu me portais alors allait se transformer en un amour aussi absolu… et surtout aussi destructeur.  
- Comment ? le coupa Hyoga estomaqué.  
- Je suis arrivé hier après-midi et cette nuit quand tu es rentré, j'ai largement subi, à juste titre je te l'accorde, tes reproches, lui expliqua le Verseau avec un triste sourire en ajoutant doucement. Alors tu veux bien me parler maintenant ?  
- A quoi bon, si tu sais tout, lui répondit Hyoga amèrement en baissant la tête. Ça ne changera rien, tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir… ou fuir si tu préfères.  
- Tête de mule, sourit Camus en se levant pour venir jusqu'à lui et le forcer à lui faire face en prenant son menton entre ses mains pour le fixer dans les yeux. T'es-tu seulement demandé une seule fois dans ton malheur, pourquoi je ne cherchais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles plus régulièrement ? T'es-tu une seule fois posé la question de ce que moi j'avais ressenti en te découvrant dans le corps d'un superbe adolescent ? Toi que j'avais élevé comme mon fils ! Vas-tu enfin cesser de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et regarder ceux qui t'entourent ? Je t'ai pourtant enseigné toutes ces choses Hyoga !

Devant le masque d'incrédulité qu'affichait son disciple, Camus soupira tristement et se redressa, le lâchant :

- Je partirai demain, tu n'as pas besoin de fuir Hyoga, dit-il avant de sortir de l'isba.

Il avait soudain besoin de calme le Verseau, de beaucoup de calme… il avait bien trop parlé…

Il marcha longuement dans la neige, le froid mordant passant sur lui sans sembler l'atteindre, il avait un besoin pressant de ce froid glacial. Il avait ouvert son cœur à son disciple, avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, de lui faire voir ses propres sentiments. Mais Hyoga restait enfermé dans son malheur, comme autrefois quand il s'était retrouvé obligé d'enfouir le bateau où reposait sa mère pour le forcer à l'affronter. Il soupira longuement, laissa les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux se transformer en petits glaçons pour s'envoler dans le vent glacial tourbillonnant autour de lui, emportant ce qui restait de son cœur blessé avant qu'il ne le referme à jamais. Si Hyoga refusait de voir ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le laisser s'ouvrir…

Quand il revint à l'isba, c'était déjà la nuit et elle était vide. Une nouvelle fois Hyoga l'avait fui.

Ooo000ooO

**Six mois plus tard, Sanctuaire, temple du Verseau**

Milo entra en trombe dans le temple de son ami :

- Camus !  
- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier en levant à peine les yeux de son livre, tant il était habitué aux exubérances du Scorpion pour des broutilles sans importances.

Milo sourit sans répondre de suite, il était sûr cette fois que Camus allait enfin réagir ! C'est qu'il avait tout essayé depuis six mois, le Scorpion pour le faire sourire son ami. Mais Camus même s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment souriant et causant, semblait avoir laissé bien plus que son sourire en Sibérie lors de son cours séjour six mois auparavant. Et le Scorpion sous ses airs facétieux et insouciants, avait vite compris qu'il y avait laissé son cœur !

Depuis, il s'était mis en tête de lui faire retrouver une certaine joie de vivre et il partageait son temps libre entre son ami et son amour, un certain général de Poséidon qui rendait régulièrement visite à son jumeau de Gémeau, et son ami qu'il tentait de distraire au possible. Il l'emmenait en ville avec lui, faisait de longue balade, regardait des DVD et tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Mais si Camus ne refusait rien, semblait même parfois reconnaissant au Scorpion de ce qu'il faisait, rien ne semblait le sortir de cette étrange mélancolie dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Oh, il n'était pas désagréable, acceptait les invitations et discutait avec tous mais plus rien ne semblait plus l'atteindre vraiment. Pourtant cette fois :

- Hyoga est au Sanctuaire ! lança Milo en guettant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas. Le livre qu'il tenait encore tomba à terre et Camus leva les yeux sur lui :  
- Tu en es certain ?  
- Il est en ce moment même dans le bureau de Shion ! Mu vient de me le confirmer !  
- Et comment Mu pourrait-il le savoir ?  
- Parce que c'est lui qui l'a téléporté, chez Shion ! A sa demande m'a-t-il précisé.  
- Je n'ai pas senti son cosmos, tiqua soudain Camus plus pâle que jamais.  
- Personne, d'après Mu, il l'a camouflé… Camus ? demanda Milo soudain inquiet alors que son ami tentait, tant bien que mal, de retenir… des larmes ?

Milo réagit d'instinct et n'écouta que son cœur en cet instant, il se précipita sur le Verseau et le prit dans ses bras :

- Pleure si cela peut te soulager, pleure Camus, murmura-t-il.

Mais le Verseau n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller si facilement et après une brève accolade, il repoussa gentiment mais fermement le Scorpion :

- Ça va aller Milo, dit-il. Je suis juste tellement soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !  
- Moi aussi, répondit le Scorpion en s'écartant, même s'il n'était pas dupe et que l'attitude de Camus lui prouvait bel et bien que le Cygne lui avait volé son cœur. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui s'était passé là-bas en Sibérie, il y a six mois…  
- Veux-tu un café ? demanda soudain le Verseau en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine sans même attendre sa réponse.

Il avait soudain besoin de s'occuper le Verseau, pour tenter de ne pas penser à celui qui était là-haut à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, de ne pas se demander s'il viendrait ou non dans ce temple, bref de faire encore et toujours comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

Milo allait répondre quand il sentit un cosmos approché, un cosmos que le Verseau ne pouvait que ressentir aussi, celui du Cygne. Il vit le dos de son ami se crisper alors que Hyoga entrait dans son temple. Un coup à la porte retentit et Milo alla ouvrir, Camus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce :

- Il t'attend, dit le Scorpion au Cygne sur seuil de l'appartement.  
- Je sais Milo, répondit ce dernier en ajoutant au Scorpion qui partait. Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui…

Camus s'était très lentement retourné. Devant lui se tenait son disciple mais aussi l'homme qu'il aimait. Etait-il venu l'achever ou au contraire le guérir ?

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans le temple du Verseau. Les deux hommes se regardaient, cherchant chacun des réponses sur le visage de l'autre. Mais ils étaient tous deux des chevaliers de glaces, froids et impassibles, et rien ne transparaissait dans ces deux visages. Et pourtant…

Il suffit simplement d'un rien, une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres du Verseau et une larme qui coula lentement sur la joue du Cygne pour que tout bascule soudain :

- Hyoga… murmura simplement Camus en ouvrant les bras dans lesquels le Cygne se jeta en pleurant.  
- Pardonne-moi, répondit Hyoga avant que leur lèvres se trouvent enfin pour échanger ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre tellement espéré et qui leur ouvrit soudain la porte d'un avenir commun.

Sur les marches du temple du Verseau, Milo cessa enfin de retenir son souffle et sourit en sentant leurs deux cosmos s'embraser comme deux feux de pailles trop longtemps contenus et ferma les accès du temple de son cosmos, les laissant se trouver enfin en paix, à l'abri de tous.

Fin.


End file.
